The invention relates to a security fence cap. More particularly, the invention relates to a fence cap that is configured to work in conjunction with a security fence to prevent persons from climbing over the fence.
Conventional security fences employ barbed wire, razor wire, and other sharp adaptations that threaten to injure any person that dare climb them. Accordingly, these fences act as an effective deterrent to prevent burglaries, prison escapes, and trespassing.
Security fences are typical built upon the framework of a standard chain-link fence. The chain-link fence is constructed by driving cylindrical, pipe-like, metal posts into the ground, connecting the posts with upper rails and lower rails, and then stringing and securing a continuous chain link mesh between the posts. To create the security fence then, barbed wire or razor wire is strung horizontally above the upper rail to stop a person from climbing over the fence. In the case of razor wire, sharpened loops are often arranged above the upper rail in an overlapping pattern that seeks to prevent any opening through which a person could traverse.
The weak link in this system, however, is the cap standardly provided on the top of the fence posts. The cap is typically dome shaped, and potentially provides a hand-hold for a person seeking to evade the security features of the fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,033,322 to Hough discloses a fence post having a spike-like top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,875 discloses a spear point for a fence structure. Glass appears to be intended to bond to a fence having a plurality of vertical metallic posts having rectangular top portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,612 to Mincher discloses a security rail that includes a plurality or barbed protrusions. Mincher is designed to be attached to the top edge of a wall or the frame of a framed fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,807 to Spence discloses a fence or deck post cap.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.